


Broken

by logiewankenobi



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is in Sam's head and decides that playing games on him will be fun. Sam wakes up in a dark and eerie place and has to face his fears to end the game and get out. Lucifer isn't going to make it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Dark

It was dark and quiet. Well, not that quiet. The only sound was the wind outside and his own breathing. Sam looked around. He was in this large dark room in what he thought was either a mansion or some old castle. Either way, he didn't know how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was Lucifer's laughter and Dean's worried yells. Then darkness.

He got up from where he had woken up on the floor and took stock of the room. There were two large windows that let in moon light, but it wasn't bright enough to let him see the room entirely. He could make out a closet near him and a book shelf on his other side. He turned and found a desk. The rest of the room was spotty in darkness, some of the moon light shined on the floor, but it wasn't enough to see what else was in there, hiding and waiting for him to find it. He was a hunter. He didn't need to worry, he had his-

...he had no gun? Or holy water. No knife. Nothing. He franticly checked his pockets. The only thing he had was lent and an old Taco Bell receipt from god knows when. He crumpled the old receipt and threw it into the darkness. He was in some creepy old place, with no weapon. Lucifer brought him here, so he knew that he needed something to defend himself. Or to keep things away. It was common sense. But he didn't have anything. At all. He went to the closet to his left first. Even if this was one of Lucifer's hallucinations, there had to be something. He would give him just a small change. He squinted as he looked inside. There was something. He cautiously picked it up and brought it closer to the light.

Salt. It was salt! He let out a sigh of relief. Maybe that would help out. He put it in his pocket as he went to the desk next. Just scattered papers. He picked up one and started to look over it. It was some type of journal entry talking about someone named Alexander. Maybe this would hold some information, but he didn't have long to look it over before he heard something. He turned around quickly, hiding in the dark corner, watching what was going on. He didn't hear anything. Nothing. He peered into the darkness, hoping he could make out a shape, or that the light from the windows would brighten or do something, anything to help him see what was going on.

Nothing. Just the wind. He hoped. He shook his head and went back to the desk. He glanced over the papers again, keeping an ear out for anything Lucifer could be hiding for him. He wouldn't be surprised at what the damned angel would put him through. Once Lucifer had made him see unicorns fighting off zombies in his dreams. The bastard had started messing with his laptop, found out about My Little Pony and The Walking Dead. Just to piss him off.

Great...that meant anything imaginable could be running around here.

As he looked through the papers he found out it belonged to this guy named Alexander who had many odd guests. He also found that some guy named Daniel had written the entries. Cave ins? The place was falling apart. He looked around. He could see it. Part of the wall had fallen into itself and one of the windows was broken.

...maybe he could climb out?

He looked the window up and down. No way. The window was too fucking high up. He cursed under his breath. He went through the drawers. First one had nothing. As did the second one. But the third, it had a lone battery. Might be useful for something. It should have a little more juice in it. He put it in his pocket and went to the book shelf next. Nothing except books. He was sure that maybe at least one of them held information about what was going on, like the papers, but he didn't want to stand here and skim through them all. He wanted to get out of the room. The wind blowing outside was coming in through the broken window and making the large room cold.

He started at the darkness before he took a deep breath and started across the room, remembering the noise he had heard earlier. He grabbed the salt out of his pocket, holding it close. Just in case.

He looked around, trying to peer at things as he made his way across the large room to the door that was going into focus. Just more bookshelves. It was a study of some sort he concluded. It hadn't been used in a while either. The rug he walked on was grainy and the threads were coming loose and he was sure the weather coming in from the broken window that was now far behind him probably damaged a lot of the things. He thought he caught sight of a painting, but didn't want to venture too close to it. Only god knew how booby trapped this place was.

Damn Lucifer.

He made it to the door and let out a sigh of relief. Good. Nothing had come after him. So far. He was impressed. He was sure Lucifer would of had something in store for him.

Or maybe this was his plan all along. Get Sam comfortable before he brought out the kraken. He glared at nothing in particular as he opened the door.

"BLARGH!"

Sam closed the door slowly. What...the fuck was that? That wasn't a demon. What the fuck made that noise? He ran through things in his head. Zombies? No, they could communicate pretty well actually. Weird...

He had salt and a battery. Whatever it was, he probably couldn't do too much to them. Maybe if he just ran past them? Sometimes you just had to run for your life. He didn't know where to run, but anywhere would be better then staying in this room wondering what was on the other side.

Just to be safe, he poured some of the salt in front of the door. Just a pre caution.

Once that was that he pushed the door open again, slowly. Again he heard the odd yell and it was closer this time. He peeked around the corner and was immediately face to face...or rather face to mouth with this...thing. It was humanoid, but severally mutilated. A side of it's jaw had been severed and his mouth hung open and looked stretched out. His eyes were bulging out. Where the fuck did Lucifer come up with this thing? The thing swiped at him and he jumped back, still in the room. The thing followed him to as far as the door way. It swiped but couldn't come any closer. It looked down in fustration. It couldn't get past the salt. If Sam felt safe enough to dance, he might have. The thing couldn't get close to him in here. Thank god Lucifer was decent enough to give him salt. He was safe.

The thing stood there, glaring, trying to swipe at him every once in awhile. Of course it missed. It wasn't that intelligent. He looked around. Now, what to do? The...thing...was blocking his way. At least he knew salt worked. That might come in handy. He moved back into the shadows a bit, the farther he was from the thing, the better he felt.

As he thought about how to get past the creature, it seemed to lose interest in him, slowly walking away from the room, going about its way in the other room. Sam stayed where he was for several minutes, waiting to see if it would come back to check on him.

Nothing. He heard the occasional grunt or groan but it was off in the distance, away from him. He got up out of the shadows and inched closer to the door. The large room was a bit foggy in the distance, but brighter then the one he had been in. He couldn't see anyone or...thing, so that was good. He cautiously stepped over the salt line.

He was glad about the light in the room. Things were easier to see. Easier to spot that thing from earlier.

There was a table in the middle of the room, split in half, a chair sitting perfectly still and in great condition next to it. There were a few paintings on the walls. Normally he would take a look at them, but given the circumstances that there was something wandering around trying to eat him? Maim him? Kill him, sounded better. Something trying to kill him, he didn't have the time for it. He started in the direction opposite where the grunts and groans were echoing from.

It was like a room for entertaining. Large and spacious, not too much furniture in it. Like the other room there were a few book shelves and he took the time to look them over quickly and quietly. He found some more salt along with two more batteries. He hoped he came across something that he could use the batteries for (say a flashlight, that would be quite helpful in this situation) because they just happened to be placed around. Sam knew there had to be a reason for them. Lucifer was evil, but he wouldn't just leave batteries lying around like this unless there was something they were needed for. He had something planned.

And that thought scared him.

As he walked he kept an ear and eye out. He didn't want to run into that monster from earlier. Not until he had a way to kill it.

He went out of the room to a hallway. The hall split in both directions, so he took a left and walked to find a small bedroom. He checked the closet, the dresser and an old toy chest. Same as the last room he had been, he found some more salt and a battery.

He heard a groan and stiffened, calmly trying to pin point which direction he had heard it from. He stood still for quite some time, waiting and listening. After not hearing anything he got decided to leave.

As he started to walk out of the room he catches something red growing on the wall. He turned to look at it, but nothing was there. With a deep breath to calm his hyper active hunter mind, he walked down the halls to the other area.

It was an old fashion door, like what you imagined for a dungeon.

"I have a bad feeling about this…",Sam took a breath before he opened the door quietly, poking his head inside.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While wandering around Sam finally finds Lucifer and asks him what's going on though he runs into someone who he hadn't expected to see.

Sam opens the door and looks around. He's in a large and dark hallway. There are torches on the wall, but they are spaced out enough that he can't see anything between them. Just darkness.

He debates on if he should keep going or maybe try to find a way that he can possibly wake up and this is all a dream.

He pinches himself to see and finds out that, yes, he can't possibly be asleep. This is real.

Or as real as it can be with Lucifer in charge.

He marches onward, wishing that the batteries had come with a flashlight or something. Anything to help him see.

He always looks over his shoulder, feeling as if someone is watching him. Of course each time he checks he doesn't see anything. Though he can't shake the feeling. Until…

"Well, well…what have we here?"

His head snaps around to face a room as he comes to it. The room is rather small and the only thing in the room other than the occupant are two or three paintings on the wall. The room is brightly lit as well, which is quite a surprise.

"Lucifer…",Sam glares.

The devil grins a bit, "How do you like this place? I gotta say, I never would have thought of something like this on my own. You humans do come up with some interesting things…"

Sam is taken back. Lucifer hadn't thought of this himself. He should've known. Yeah, the guy knew a lot of things, but a lot of human things evaded him.

This was someone else's idea!

"What do you mean!",Sam wanted to take a step forward and strangle an answer from the angel, but he didn't. He has a bad feeling about the room. He knows something will happen if he walks into it. So he stays where he is. Just outside the room.

Lucifer motions at the room, at the hallway, the entire place where they are, "This, my dear giant friend, is not merely my doing.", he then holds his hands up as if Sam is about to protest and puts on a frown, "I just, took the idea and expanded on it. Can you believe I got this from some computer game? Seriously, you humans make games to scare yourselves? And you think I'm cruel." A grin comes back to his lips.

Sam raises an eyebrow and looks around again. This is all from some damn computer game Lucifer found out about?

He tries to think of where Lucifer could of heard of it, but nothing comes to mind. He isn't big on video games and playing a game where you're stuck in the dark and hiding from weird ass creatures seems really redundant in his life. Though he knows Lucifer messes with his computer when he's not around, he comes to the conclusion that he just stumbled upon it one day.

Sam really needs to learn how to check the history on his computer from now on. Or find a way to stop Lucifer from deleting it before he can look at it. He needs to know what the devil is up too…

"Can't you just end this? And what was that thing back there!",Sam waves an arm in the direction he had just come from, remembering the humanoid creature he had seen earlier. He doesn't like the smile that graces Lucifer's lips.

"That, Sammy, is a grunt. Fascinating little guy, isn't he? Apparently those are created by the guy that lives here."

Sam's stomach drops. Those? As in more? There are actually more of them wandering around? He cast's a look around, trying to make sure one doesn't come out of nowhere. Lucifer chuckles and he glances at him again, glaring, "This isn't funny! What am I doing here! Get me out of here!"

"And ruin the fun! I can't do that! Besides, you haven't gotten to the best part!"

Sam can't take it and rushes into the room, ready to fight the angel, but as soon as he enters the room Lucifer vanishes and he's left in the middle of the room. He turns to leave when everything goes black and the last thing he sees is the ceiling coming into view.

He doesn't know how long he's been out when he finally comes too. He just knows the room is dark. He sits in the dark, waiting for his eyes to adjust. It doesn't really help that much, but it's better than just rushing out of the room into who knows what Lucifer has set out for him.

He thinks back to what the angel had told him. He had gotten the idea from some computer game and that he has something planned. If this was about some video game, he really needed to figure out what the meaning of it was so he could work out a better plan rather than just wandering around looking for an exit. Lucifer wasn't going to let him get out easily.

With a deep sigh he got up and slowly walked out into the hall. The torches are now out. Great. Not like he fully expected them to stay on. They were going to die out eventually.

He checks his pockets to see that the salt and batteries are still with him then starts continuing in the direction he had been heading.

There are several rooms that he passes and he checks them all cautiously. He manages to find a flashlight in one and quickly loads it up with a few of the batteries he had found. Pleased that it's working he walked back into the hallway. He flashes it down the hallway and finds out that he's nearing another door.

He makes his way towards it, passing more rooms. He stops and checks one. As soon as he opens the door he hears a groan and he catches sight of a grunt and quickly slams the door shut, but it starts to slam at the door, trying to tear it down. Sam quickly runs down the hall, trying to get away noticing how quick it's taking the door down. He reaches the door at the end of the hallway and quickly runs in, closing the door behind him. He quickly puts down some salt in front of the door, hoping it will stop it then he looks around and finds a stack of barrels and boxes near a shelf and goes and does his best to hide behind them, turning off the flashlight.

He hides there as he hears the grunt slash at the door. He tries to take a look at the salt line, but he doesn't want to deal with it. He just concentrates on keeping his breathing even and trying to think of a way out of this. He's fought things worse than this, but without a weapon to fight with, he doesn't know what to do.

The door gets slashed apart and he hears what sounds like a screech.

Though nothing else.

He takes the chance to dare a glance at the door. The grunt is at the door, but the salt managed to stay mostly in place so it can't get through. He takes a deep sigh of relief and relaxes a moment, happy that Lucifer has allowed him to have salt. Something like this, he was expecting the devil to not give him anything to help, but he had.

Salt, batteries, and a flashlight.

Thank god.

Sam slowly gets up and looks over at the door where the grunt is waving his arms around, trying to get Sam, even though it's missing by several feet.

He looks the thing over from a distance. It's just like the other one he had seen earlier outside the first room. He tries to figure out what exactly the thing is, but he doesn't really want to know.

It's definitely humanoid in shape, but that's all. It's mouth is slashed and hangs open to one side and he can see inside at its tongue flopping around as it moves and sharp and rotted teeth. It has bug eyes that focus on him, but every once in a while one will look in a completely different direction and it makes Sam's skin crawl.

But that's not all.

It's torso is the biggest thing about it, though it's covered in leather straps, like it had been strapped down once. It was apparent it hadn't worked. He could guess because it's fingers were claws. No wonder it had smashed the door down so easily. What didn't make sense was how it was so fast. It has small chicken legs. Hell, one of its ankles was completely exposed. He could see the blood underneath, covered in old skin and dried blood. Like someone had been trying to hack it off.

Sam's seen some crazy shit in his day, but this thing was bad. No wonder Lucifer want to 'play' this game. It was designed for him.

Not waiting around to see if the grunt will manage to get through, or if Lucifer decides that salt isn't effective anymore, Sam rushed to the back of the room, going through the door.

He's greeted with a slight breeze from above and looks up. High above his head chucks of the roof are missing. It's a pleasing feeling after being stuck inside the other stuffy rooms.

He leans back against the wall, trying to forget about everything that's happened so far. The weird mansion, castle thing. Lucifer. Grunts. Computer games.

He thinks back to the papers he had seen when he first got here. Apparently this place belonged to a man by the name of Alexander. What else had he read?

Daniel.

He remembered the name Daniel at the end of the pages. He mentioned something about a thing called a shadow, don't drink the wine, and kill Alexander.

What the fuck?

He had dealt with shadow like creatures before and they hadn't been the best things he had ever faced. He was also not a big wine drinker, and the fact that Lucifer had conjured this place up, he didn't want to drink it. Alexander. Who was he and how was he to kill him?

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "This place is so weird…"

"Hello?"

Sam freezes when he hears the voice. He knows that voice all too well. He looks around the room. Nothing. It's empty. Or so he can see. Like several other rooms there is a desk with a chair and a few shelves with books. There's a broom lying across the floor. He looks at the windows but they're in contact and high up like all the others that he's seen so far. So where had that voice come from?

His eyes fall on a door and on the adjacent wall there is a small grate.

"…hello?",he cautiously walks towards the door, though his eyes are on the great. His is Lucifer's game, what he is expecting could be something completely different.

"Is that you…Sam?"

His heart stops a moment at the sound of the voice again. It just can't be…

"Gabriel?", he gets closer to the grate and he can see that it goes into a dark room, like a dungeon. There's a table in the middle of the room with a single light right above it, shining down on the figure sitting there.

He sees chains at the wrists and ankles, connected to the table so they can't leave. The clothes are old and ratty and he doesn't know for sure if he can see scratches and scars on skin. It doesn't matter though. He just sees the head of light brown hair and he knows. This is Gabriel. His Gabriel.

"Gabe…"

The figures head moves from one side to the other, as if looking for the direction the voice is coming from.

"You came back for me!"

The voice is definitely Gabriel's, but it's somewhat broken and seems to only have hope left in it. Like it's dreams have finally come true. There's something really wrong, other than the chains and the mess Gabe is right now. The smile and hint of a laugh aren't in his voice. It's gone.

"What? Uh, yeah! I came to get you!", he leans against the grate a bit, hoping the arch angel looks up at him.

And he gets his wish and it's sickening.

Where's Gabe's eyes used to be are two empty black holes, trails of blood going down his cheeks.

Sam jumps back, trying to get away from the disturbing image. This isn't his Gabe. This isn't the real Gabriel. This is some messed up illusion that Lucifer created to mess with him. He would. He would take the person he loves more than anything and destroy him.

And he has to think. How is the angel chained up? How was it possible that they gauged his eyes? Why hasn't he just left to find another vessel?

This is Lucifer's creation from a video game. Maybe that's why. It's not his real Gabe, but it's still Gabe nonetheless and the thought sickens him more. His Gabe is broken.

"Sam? Did you leave me, my love? Please! Please don't leave me here!"

He's desperate. Not witty. Not fast on remarks. He isn't laughing in the face of danger.

Sam flinches again as he called out to him again. His voice is so broken that it grates his ears. He can feel tears filling his eyes and he doesn't know what to do. He listens as the chains jingle as Gabe tries to find him. He's in a completely different room, but it doesn't matter. Sam wants to hide. He hates to see Gabe like this.

"Sam? Please! Come back!"

He gulps and he hears the angel's movements stop. His hearing is great and Sam knows that he knows he's still there.

"I'm still here…"

He doesn't know why he doesn't run out. He knows he would rather face a grunt rather then see Gabriel like this, but his body doesn't move how he wants. Seeing Gabe through the vent his heart just drops and he can't get his legs to work.

He hears Gabe walk and glances at the vent to see him making his way back to the table and carefully sits down on it, "That's good…I don't want to be left alone…"

A cold chill runs through Sam's body. This is some manifestation of Lucifer's that he got from some damned video game, but it was chilling. Cold. Dark. Made his heart hurt. His head swim.

This was just some game, but it felt so real. Seeing the things he had, hearing Gabe, closing his eyes and seeing his face without those gorgeous eyes of his, it made him sick. This was horrible. Barbaric.

"…I'm not going anywhere…"

For a moment he hears the true Gabriel. He hears the smile on his face and for just an second his heart feels happy, but then he remembers. What's here. What's going on. What is now a broken angel.

He checks his salt and see's that he has enough to block the two doors and some to block an extra door as he looks for more later on.

He quickly does so, reassuring Gabe each time he asks if he's going to leave him.

When he's done he carefully sits down by the vent, not wanting to look inside. He just leans his head against the wall and is quiet a moment.

"…Gabe…what happened to you?"

He hears him shuffle around and he just feels like breaking down crying. He does his best to hold back tears. Gabe wasn't like this. He was witty. Sharp. Aggressive. Not desperate and broken.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere…take your time…"

He doesn't know how long passes by. He just stares at the floor, counting the stones when the angel's broken voice starts up again, "It all began with an invitation and a bottle of wine…"


End file.
